only yours captain
by Madam-mayor21
Summary: killian goes to rumple for a sleeping curse and he gets more than he bargained for all mistakes are my own. i do not own ouat


Killian was having trouble sleeping and was hoping that rumple could help him sleep at night. He thought that they could put their differences aside and get along. He walked into the shop and looked around. "Rumple where are you?" he called out to the imp "no need to be so loud dearie," Rumple said softly as he limped out from the back room, "What can I do for you?" he asked softly. "I need something to help me sleep at night," Killian said looking at him. "there is a price for it," Rumple said smirking a bit at him. "Name your price rumple" Killian said looking at the imp in front of him. " I want you to suck me off," he said looking at the pirate.

Killian looked at him in disgust stepping back. "why would I ever do that? I don't go that way," Killian said as he looked at him "do it and i'll give you what you want if not then you'll have exhausted days and sleepless nights." Killian sighed softly "can we at least go into the back room? I don't want anyone to see" he said softly "come along dearie," he said limping to the back room. Killian followed him to the back and stood in front of him. "sit down." he said looking at the imp. rumple bit his lip softly loving how demanding he was. Killian made do with his belt and pants and pulled out his length.

Rumple was already somewhat hard for him. Killian took a deep breath and took rumple into his mouth sucking him slightly making rumple moan softly. "that feels so good" he moaned softly closing his eyes. he raked his nails over Killian's scalp softly causing him to moan against him. he took him deeper groaning against him. "oh fu- Killian" rumple moaned softly. Killian stroked him softly as he kept sucking him off. "I'm so close" rumple moaned softly. Killian kept going before tasting the saltiness of rumples seed running down his throat. he swallowed it all before standing up. "that was amazing Killian" Rumple said softly "yeah now the potion so that i can get some sleep" Killian said softly "right as promised" Rumple said producing the potion "drink just a bit and you will sleep for just a few hours" he said softly he held out the potion for Killian to take. killian took it putting it in his pocket. "thank you rumple" he said softly. rumple fixed his pants he didn't see if Killian had walked out. he gasped in surprise as Killian pulled him close and kissed him deeply. rumple soon kissed him back after a few moments his hands on his waist. killian soon pulled back and looked at him "if you tell anyone I will kill you myself." he said softly "you have my word captain." Rumple said smirking softly Killian didn't like the look but nodded he left and walked back to his ship.

After Killian woke up he laid in bed thinking about what happened earlier in the day. He couldn't believe that he had sucked off the dark one. He didn't go that way, or did he? Killian noticed that he was growing aroused at the thought of what happened earlier that day.

He shook his head softly, "I'm not into men I don't want this," he said softly "this isn't right" he said softly. When the thoughts wouldn't go away he groaned softly as he pulled out his length and stroked it slowly and softly. He thought about what he and Rumple would do together "oh fuck rumple," he moaned softly as he kept stroking himself. he hadn't realized that he had summoned the dark one into his cabin with him. He kept going moaning softly. Rumple cleared his throat softly to signal that he was in the room. Hook sat up and covered himself from rumple "what the hell?" he asked looking at him "well i was summoned by you" he said looking at him "no way i would never summon you" hook said looking at him "well i wouldn't be here if you didn't" he said softly.

Hook looked around the room he noticed that rumple was hard so he knew he liked what he saw. "Looks like you liked what you saw" hook said softly looking at him. "I don't know what you're talking about captain" hooks cock twitched slightly at the name "you're hard for me" he said getting up and going over to the imp. He reached out and rubbed his cock through his pants. Rumple moaned softly as he felt his hand cup his cock. Hook smirked softly as he squeezed softly "you like that don't you?" he said softly leaning into him "you like how hard i make you" he whispered in his ear. He kissed his neck softly causing the man to moan softly. "You know what you are doing to me captain" he said softly leaning his head to the side "ever since you left today i couldn't stop thinking about you and you're mouth" he said softly. Hook smiled softly as he moved to undo rumples pants and dipped his hand inside and gripped his cock stroking it slowly. "Mhmm that feels good" rumple moaned softly he gripped hooks face and kissed him deeply. He moaned softly into the kiss. "God i missed your lips" rumple said softly. He poofed off the rest of their clothes and laid hook on the bed "i want to return the favor" he said softly he gripped hooks cock and stroked it slowly hook moaned softly as he watched him. "God your hand feels good" he moaned softly. Rumple kept going slowly stroking him he bit his lip softly moaning softly. Rumple leaned down and took hook in his mouth moaning softly hook groaned softly "fuck your mouth feels good" he moaned softly. He was close to cumming in his mouth.

Rumple took him deeper hooks cock hitting the back of his throat. He moaned against him that's when hook came hard in his mouth rumple swallowed it all moaning softly. "God that was amazing" hook said softly watching rumple "your mouth is amazing" he said kissing him softly tasting himself on his tongue. "You taste so good" rumple said softly against his lips. Hook smiled as he flipped them over he kissed down his chest softly causing rumple to moan softly. He ran his fingers through hooks hair softly. "Mhmm i love how big you are love" he said softly before taking him in his mouth. Rumple moaned softly as hook took him in his mouth "fuck" he moaned softly his hips bucked softly causing him to go deeper. Hook groaned softly against him "god your mouth feels so good" rumple moaned softly hook let go with a loud pop smirking softly "mhmm so i've heard" he said softly he licked the length of rumples cock before taking him back into his mouth. He took him deep moaning against him "fuck i'm so close to cumming" rumple moaned softly as he came hard in his mouth. Hook moaned as he swallowed it all he came back up and kissed him softly. Rumple moaned as he kissed him back softly "i love you"


End file.
